Patient monitoring systems can be used to automate the monitoring of a patient's physiological condition. In clinical settings, such as hospitals, such monitoring systems can allow a treating clinician to more efficiently manage the care of one or more patients, such as by providing centralized access to the physician information about the physiological condition of one or more patients. A remote monitoring system can allow a patient to live at home or in an extended-care facility while still allowing close supervision of the patient's physiological condition by the treating clinician. Such remote monitoring systems can communicate to a centralized system through a communications link, such as using a communication or computer network.
Systems and methods to measure patient compliance by receiving or detecting one or more indications of a patient action in response to an instruction, and analyzing the indications to calculate a measurement representative of the patient's ability to follow the instruction are described in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application 2008/0161651 entitled “Surrogate Measure of Patient Compliance.”
A hospitalization management system that includes a heart failure analyzer to receive diagnostic data representative of one or more physiological signals sensed from a patient and assesses the risk of rehospitalization for the patient is described in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application 2008/0228090 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Management of Heart Failure Hospitalization.”